TENDER LOVE
by syifa soo
Summary: Kau tahu dari mana datang nya cinta ? ketika kau membenci nya
1. Chapter 1

Seruan dua anak laki-laki saling berseteru meriuhkan suasana malam yang hening, kala itu Kris sang kakak memantulkan bola oranye itu di sekeliling lapang memperlihatkan kepada sang adik – Baekhyun, tentang skill basket nya yang banyak di puji orang – katanya

"Baekhyun lihat ini" sang kakak berhasil memasukan bola bundar itu tepat pada ring basket, takjub melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa di depan matanya Baekhyun bertepuk tangan ricuh. Kursi roda yang dia duduki seakan hampir rubuh karena bokong nya yang tak henti-henti bergerak membobol kain bantalan nya. Kris segera berlari menghampiri sang adik sambil memegangi pegangan kursi roda, beberapa detik saja ia meninggalkan nya mungkin Baekhyun dan kursi roda nya akan pergi ke bawah tangga di belakang nya.

"Whoaa kakak hebat" ucap si mungil sambil mengangkat dua ibu jari nya di depan mata sang kakak. Kris pun hanya bisa tersenyum, ia mengacak-ngacak kepala sang adik gemas. Sebulan sudah ia dirawat di rumah sakit dan sang ibu sama sekali tak memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk pergi keluar. Beliau hanya takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun. sesuatu yang sangat tidak di harapkan.

"Kau sangat suka hum ?"

"Tentu, kau hebat saat mendribble bola. Kalau aku sudah bisa setinggi dirimu aku ingin menjadi pemain basket juga"

Antusiasme Baekhyun yang tinggi membuat senyum Kris perlahan-lahan jatuh, ia melihat keadaan sang adik lebih dekat. Mungkin, tapi Kris tak ingin menjatuhkan mimpi Baekhyun. Dengan keadaan nya yang rapuh seperti ini ia ingin sang adik tetap memiliki impian itu.

"Baekhyun, apa ada cita-cita lain selain jadi pemain basket ?"

Baekhyun tercengang, ia menatap sang kakak heran.

"Maksud kakak, mungkin ada cita-cita lain yang lebih cocok untuk mu. Seperti, ah Koki bagaimana dengan menjadi koki? Kakak juga suka biskuit jahe buatan mu" yah meskipun sedikit hambar namun Kris hanya tersenyum ketika melahap nya sampai habis satu toples penuh demi melihat sang adik puas bahagia dan hasil jerih payah nya terbayarkan.

"Memang nya kenapa kalau aku ingin jadi pemain basket kak ?"

Kris gelagapan, beberapa kali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya acak. Otak nya sudah kehabisan ratusan kata untuk tak membuat sang adik kecewa. Bahkan rasanya ingin mati saja untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sebuah cita-cita tak harus selalu sama dengan orang yang lebih unggul, bahkan jika cita-cita mu terlihat kecil tapi lebih mulia dari pada yang lain. Itu bahkan lebih baik"

"Tapi...aku suka basket. Seperti kakak menyukai nya"

"B-benarkah ?"

"Hum, Aku ingin seperti kakak yang sukses mendapat mendali emas dimana-mana. Bahkan membuat ibu bangga sampai ia tak berhenti untuk menceritakan kehebatan mu pada semua orang. Begitu juga dengan ayah, kita berlibur keluar negri karena kau berhasil memenangkan piala juara umum bergilir nasional. Aku juga ingin, tidak aku sangat ingin"

Leleh sudah air mata yang ditahan setengah mati, pada akhirnya sekuat apapun hati mu bahkan sekali nya terbuat dari baja perasaan tetap lah sebuah balon air yang sangat tipis dan mudah pecah. Kris merangkul segera sang adik dalam pelukan nya, masa bodo dengan pertanyan Baekhyun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan nya sekarang.

Baekhyun akhirnya membalas pelukan sang kakak, meskipun tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dan sesuatu terasa menusuk sebelah dada kirinya, Kris masih menangis di bahu nya Baekhyun enggan untuk menyuruh sang kakak berhenti.

"Kak" suara lemah nya menderu, sang kakak akhirnya tersadar dan menjauhkan pelukan nya. tampak Baekhyun dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya membuat kedua bola mata Kris melebar dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun, hei kau kenapa ? wajah mu – "

Seulas senyum seolah tanda terakhir bagi Baekhyun sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri di kursi roda nya. Kris panik bukan main, ia segera mengangkat tubuh lemah sang adik dari kursi roda untuk segera ia bawa ke ruangan. Barang kali adik nya masih bisa tertolong.

"BAEKHYUN BANGUN !"

Tapi bahkan jeritan yang kuat memanggilnya tak berpengaruh apapun untuk kesadaran nya. seolah dunia nya sudah bukan lagi disini.

 **TENDER LOVE**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **Romance, School Life, YAOI**

 **M**

 _Story line by SYIFASOO_

.

.

 _ **Kau tahu dari mana datang nya cinta ? ketika kau membenci nya**_

.

.

6 orang saling menggunakan ruangan yang sama, tubuh-tubuh atletis mereka yang saling terpampang bebas ditutupi oleh baju tipis berwarna putih gold kemudian. 15 menit sudah waktu yang mereka punya untuk berganti pakaian, sang pelatih sudah menunggu di tengah lapang. Berbadan tinggi dan otot lengan yang begitu berkilau, anak laki-laki yang mulai berjajar rapi di sisi lapangan saling membandingkan otot milik sang pelatih dengan yang mereka punya.

Tapi tidak dengan satu orang yang berdiri paling ujung, mereka bahkan beralih untuk jauh lebih iri pada tubuh si anak jangkung itu. Park Chanyeol, anggota baru basket kelas 10 merasa percaya diri dengan tubuh atletis yang ia punya.

Sang pelatih mulai memberi aba-aba untuk acara pembukaan, seharusnya ada beberapa senior yang datang sore ini. Tapi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka tak muncul satu pun.

"MAAF SAYA TERLAMBAT"

Suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat sang pelatih tak dapat melanjutkan pidato singkat nya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan pakaian rapi dan lengkap itu datang begitu terburu-buru hingga lupa merapikan dasinya yang amburadul. Oh sudah tidak rapi lagi ketika ia baru saja sampai di gedung olahraga.

Orang-orang yang berada disana saling melirik ke arah nya.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya sang pelatih

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun kelas 10 – A mohon ban – "

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu datang kemari ?"

Anak laki-laki itu nampak terkejut ketika ucapan nya langsung di potong.

"A-anu itu s-saya mendengar dari banyak orang kalau hari ini anggota basket sedang berkumpul di gedung olahraga"

"Lalu ?"

"Saya ingin ikut bergabung"

Gelak tawa langsung menggila seolah ada pertunjukan lelucon di depan mereka, bahkan sang pelatih yang tegas kelihatan nya sedari tadi pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Apa ? kau mau bergabung ?"

"NE" jawab Baekhyun lebih cepat dengan sedikit tekanan paling keras, begitu semangat dan terbakar api antusiasme.

"Kalau begitu tubuh mu tak boleh sependek itu"

"T-tapi saya bisa melompat tinggi"

"Buktikan"

Tangan Baekhyun bergemetar kuat, rasanya seperti ada dikriminasi tak kasat mata. Bagaimana bisa seseorang langsung dibedakan seperti ini hanya karena penampilan fisik nya. Baekhyun mengambil bola yang menganggur dari keranjang di sudut lapangan. Menggiring bola itu perlahan ke tengah lapang. Sementara yang lain nya masih menunggu untuk sebuah penampilan yang menakjubkan.

Baekhyun memegang erat bola basket itu bahkan sampai jari-jari nya memutih. Ketakutan melanda nya dua kali lipat. Ia melihat ke samping, sang pelatih masih bersabar di tempat. Dan anak-anak sepantar nya yang tak ingin berhenti membicarakan nya.

Dan

One

Two

Three

JUMP

SHOOT

Semua tercengang , Baekhyun benar-benar terbang. Hentakan kaki nya yang kuat sebelum aba-aba yang di lakukan nya sendiri terdengar jelas. Bahkan ia mengapung seakan mengepakan sayap nya. Baekhyun berhasil bergelantungan seperti kelelawar di ring basket, kemudian menjatuh kan diri ketika bola basket tadi sudah ia masukan.

Ia mengambil nafas pendek kemudian berdiri sempurna.

"Apa aku lulus tes ?"

Sang pelatih hanya menatap nya takjub sambil bertepuk tangan, di ikuti dengan anak-anak sepantaran nya. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia seperti diam menatap ke arah nya enggan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga bisa" ucap si manusia tinggi yang sedari tadi terus bertatapan dingin. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis nya heran – _Kenapa dengan anak itu ?_

"Berikan bola nya"

Baekhyun langsung menendang bola itu langsung, untuk hari pertama ia sudah mendapatkan makhluk paling menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol apakah ini sungguh luar biasa ?

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu bahwa tim kami tak terlalu membutuhkan orang seperti mu, untuk apa menambahkan apa yang sudah ada"

Baekhyun memicing tajam, ia sudah mencap makhluk itu sebagai rival abadinya. Bahkan mereka belum saja bertanding, tapi hari ini akan.

One

Two

Three

JUMP

SHOOT

Untuk kedua kali nya suasana tercengang bersama itu terjadi lagi, loncatan Chanyeol pun juga bukan main bagus nya.

"Kau pasti Park Chanyeol kan ? loncatan mu sempurna karena tubuh mu tinggi, aba-aba yang kau lakukan sangat buruk sepertinya kau tak ahli dalam jump shoot. Kita masih membutuhkan siswa ini untuk menjadi anggota basket"

Seolah tak percaya dengan ucapan sang pelatih Chanyeol tambah kesal dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. sementara manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun itu meleletkan lidah nya mengejek kesialan nya hari ini dengan puas.

 _Makan itu brengsek , wlee :p_

"Sial"

...

Hari pertama sesi latihan basket begitu buruk, Baekhyun terus-terusan berhasil merebut bola dan kadang ia terjatuh hanya dengan didorong kecil oleh anggota yang tubuh nya lebih besar. Ia selalu mencoba mencekik siapa saja yang membuat nya jatuh, padahal bukan salah mereka hanya tubuh mungil nya saja yang terlalu ringan.

"A-ack Baekhyun-ssi lepas Ack"

"Kau mendorong ku keras, makan ini" Baekhyun bergelantungan seperti anak kukang pada salah seorang anak yang memakai baju seragam 94.

"Hey hentikan !" suara bass yang menggema membuat Baekhyun segera turun dan anak yang hampir kehabisan nafas itu berhasil melarikan diri walaupun tubuh nya sedikit linglung.

"Kenapa ?"

"Apa kau serius atau tidak ? jangan ikut latihan kalau kau hanya main-main"

 _Si jangkung itu_ – gumam Baekhyun

"Kita sudah berlatih dua jam yang lalu, apa salah nya bermain sejenak lagi pula aku tak benar-benar mencekik mereka"

Baekhyun menunjuk pada si nomor 94, **BRUG** si nomor 94 itu sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Ehhh dia pasti hanya akting" bantah Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"Dasar tidak berguna"

 _APA ?!_

Beberapa anak yang lain nya menghampiri si nomor 94 itu langsung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus mengirim tatapan tajam akhirnya beralih untuk ikut menghampiri kerumunan.

"OH SEHUN ! HYA DIA PINGSAN"

Baekhyun mengelus dada, _setidaknya dia belum mati kan ?_

Baekhyun menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang duduk di samping siswa itu, ia pikir anak ini memang pingsan karena ulah nya. Jadi Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Setidaknya ia sudah bertanggung jawab, padahal cekikan nya belum seberapa.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, bangun"

"Oh Sehun-ssi" beberapa kali mencoba dibangunkan anak itu belum juga ingin membuka matanya. Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Apalagi ketika ia menatap si anak jangkung yang terus mendoakan kesialan untuk nya.

"YAK OH SEHUN !" teriakan yang membahana membuat siswa si no 94 itu akhirnya terbangun dengan keadaan menutup telinga. Tak hanya dia, anak-anak lain pun ikut menutup telinga nya. Bahkan Chanyeol menutup matanya rapat-rapat, telinga terus berdenging padahal Baekhyun sudah menutup mulut nya.

"Yaaaa, bagaimana laki-laki seperti mu punya suara nyaring seperti itu huh ? ouch kuping ku" protes Oh Sehun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjitak anak itu namun sayang ia tak ingin terlibat masalah lagi jika dia pingsan.

"Makanya jangan pingsan lagi kalau tak ingin mendengarkan teriakan ku barusan, kau tahu kaca jendela tetangga miliku saja pecah jika aku sudah berteriak"

"Seharusnya kalau ada orang lain yang pingsan kau bantu buat nafas buatan, isch kalau saja tadi kau lakukan itu pasti aku berhasil mencium mu"

"APA?!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak, padahal baru saja teman-teman nya menyuruh nya berhenti.

Mendengar kegaduhan di ruang latihan sontak membuat sang pelatih akhirnya terjun kelapangan.

"Ada apa ini?" tubuh nya yang tegap semakin terlihat besar jika otot-otot nya sudah di kembangkan. Anak-anak basket itu kemudian saling ribut untuk berdiri. Yah terkecuali Chanyeol yang memang sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

Sang pelatih hanya menatap anak-anak didik nya, dari pertanyaan yang ia layangkan seperti nya tak satupun yang ingin menjawab.

"Baiklah kita sudahi latihan pembuka hari ini, setiap hari selasa dan juma't kalian harus datang lagi. Senior kalian juga akan membantu mu ingat itu"

"NE!"

"Bubar"

Sehun masih menggumam soal rencana nya untuk mencium Baekhyun yang disambut dengan pukulan perut yang brutal. Hanya saja tidak terlalu kasar karena tangan Baekhyun itu sangat kurus. Jadinya mereka hanya bercanda di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang ganti.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolah langsung panik, bau apek dimana-mana keringat membasahi semua nya. ia bisa mati kutu jika ibu mengetahui dirinya habis main basket. Atau mungkin ia benar-benar akan dipindah sekolahkan lagi.

"Oh Sehun"

"Kenapa ?"

Dua anak itu semakin dekat sejak kejadian barusan, dan rasanya Baekhyun tak canggung sama sekali. Ia tahu Sehun itu hanya bercanda. _Mungkin_

"Boleh kita tukeran baju ? please punya ku bau apek"

"He? Jadi aku harus pulang dengan baju seragam dekil mu itu sementara kau pakai punya ku yang bersih dan harum ini ? no"

"Sehuna, yah ? pleaseeee kalau ibu ku sampai tahu aku habis ikutan group basket kemungkinan besar beliau akan memarahi ku"

"Yasudah terima saja" balas Sehun santai sambil menutup loker nya, Baekhyun masih tak henti-hentinya untuk merayu si anak albino itu. Yah sekarang Baekhyun beri julukan baru untuk Oh Sehun.

" _Unless you wanna kiss me_ " Sehun menekan-nekan pipi kanan nya, menunjukan kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia harus melakukan itu tepat disana.

 _GILA !_

"Yaa aku mana – "

"Yasudah"

" oke oke baiklah, hanya satu kali kan ?"

Mata sehun berbinar, mengembangkan senyum jahil.

"Kau mau ratusan kalipun aku terima"

Baekhyun melayangkan deathglare namun ia segera menurunkan tangan nya sebelum anak itu mengancam nya lagi.

"Hey kau lama sekali ayo cepat"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk masih bisa bernafas, ia mungkin akan memaki dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi setelah ini. Menyuci mulut nya dengan sabun cuci baju milik ibunya.

"1 2 3.." hitungan Sehun terhenti, sebab ia sudah melihat sendiri Baekhyun akan bersiap memajukan bibirnya untuk menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan.

 **BUMPS**

Sekantong plastik besar berwarna abu-abu menjadi pendaratan bibir Baekhyun yang sempurna. Baekhyun membuka mata pelan-pelan dan benar saja, bukan wajah Oh Sehun yang sedang ia cium sekarang.

 _Punya siapa ini_?

"Menjijikan, kalian seharusnya punya etika untuk tak melakukan itu didepan umum" suara si anak jangkung. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ucapan nya tadi memang sangat mengesalkan karena seolah-olah ia sedang menghakimi nya. Tapi berterimaksih juga, karena dia Baekhyun tak jadi mencium pipi Sehun.

"Yaaaa PARK CHANYEOL! Kau apa-apaan huh ?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan"

Sehun terus merutuki si anak jangkung itu, sementara Baekhyun sibuk sendiri untuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia penasaran untuk membuka kantong plastik yang sekarang di pegang nya. Entah kenapa si anak jangkung itu malah menjatuhkan kantung ini di hadapan nya.

 _Baju...seragam ? dia..._

"Park Chanyeol, ini – "

"Pakai saja punya ku, tapi kau harus kembalikan lagi dengan keadaan bersih ingat itu"

"OK THANKS CHANYEOLA"

Teryata anak itu tak semenyebalkan yang Baekhyun kira, hari ini ia akan selamat berkat bantuan nya.

 **TBC**

 _Haaaaaaaaa apa-apaan ini_

Baekhyun berteriak di depan cermin kamar mandi sekolah, ia benar-benar kaget saat kemeja milik Chanyeol seperti baju karung untuk nya.

 _Baiklah ini jauh lebih baik dibanding harus memakai baju apek ku sendiri -_-_


	2. Chapter 2

" _YA KRIS JANGAN GILA KAU – "_

"Tolong titip salam ku untuk yang lain nya Hyung"

Tangan bergetar seolah tak sanggup lagi memegang benda persegi yang menempel di telinga nya. suara keras yang terus memaki nya di sebrang sana semakin memperburuk keadaan. Kris tak mampu menopang lagi kedua kaki nya pada tanah ia sangat lemas dan benar-benar sangat tak berdaya.

Sementara suara di sebrang sana juga ikut terisak dan tangis dalam panggilan itu seolah meledak keluar.

" _Kris bagaimana dengan pertandingan besok pagi huh ? ayolah aku mohon_ " suara lirih itu begitu menggema di telinga nya, terlebih lagi kata pertandingan. Yah besok adalah pertandingan final sekolah nya dengan sekolah seoguk sebagai final untuk memutuskan siapa yang pantas untuk maju di piala asean mewakili Korea, sekaligus tiket emas nya untuk maju sebagai atlet nasional basket negara Korea Selatan.

Tapi sayang nya harus berakhir lebih awal...

"Maaf aku mundur"

"Kris ! ah kau pasti sedang bercanda kan ? Kris ayolah"

"Adik ku disini lebih membutuhkan ku"

"Percaya padaku adik mu pasti bisa sembuh, dia masih – "

"Dia membutuhkan jantung ku sekarang" Kris begitu menekan dalam-dalam disetiap kata, air mata lurus jatuh berurutan menyentuh tanah. Bibir terlipat bahkan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi saja tak sanggup.

Suara disana semakin lirih terdengar, apa rasanya ketika seseorang yang akan menggantikan yang lain nya untuk mati memanggil mu sekarang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sama sekali tak indah rasanya terdengar. Sekalipun untuk di kenang puluhan tahun kemudian.

" _Kris, kau teman ku yang terbaik. Kau ada saat aku perlu jangan seperti ini ku mohon. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk adik mu?"_

... _aku ingin menjadi pemain basket seperti mu_

Cahaya seolah berpendar pada ingatan nya, Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia benar-benar akan membuka mulut nya kembali.

"Minseok Hyung, bisa kau berjanji untuk ku ?"

" _Uh janji ? baiklah apa saja asal kau tidak mati_ " benar-benar , dan Kris tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman nya.

"Untuk itu aku tidak bisa"

" _Kalau begitu aku tak akan pernah – "_

"Byun Baekhyun"

Suara disebrang sana seolah menghilang, Kris kembali membenarkan posisi bicaranya

"Dia nama adik tiriku, kau tahu anak yang ibu dan ayah ku adopsi dari panti asuhan. Dia adik ku yang paling aku sayangi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan nya tapi jika aku harus yang mengganti posisinya saat ini _i'll do it for sure_. Yang ku minta hanya satu tolong jaga dia, jaga adik ku Byun Baekhyun"

"KRIS!"

 **TENDER LOVE**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **Romance, School Life, YAOI**

 **M**

 _Story line by SYIFASOO_

.

.

 _ **Kau tahu dari mana datang nya cinta ? ketika kau membenci nya**_

.

.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah nya sejenak sejak ia sudah turun dari mobil hitam nya yang sang ayah berikan ketika ia lulus tes ujian masuk SEVIT HIGH SCHOOL INTERNATIONAL. Bayangan akan si anggota baru yang baru saja menghantui seolah-olah mengambil semua kewarasan nya sepanjang jalan.

3 tahun yang lalu sejak kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut semua impian nya, nama itu juga sering menggema di sekeliling nya. Tepat nya dirumah sakit, tempat sang dokter memvonis nya lumpuh total di sebelah kaki kanan nya. Di taman itu, malam yang paling buruk sepanjang hidupnya ia keluar dari ruang inap nya. kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dikehidupan nya membuat ia susah percaya, rasanya ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini segera. Air mata terus berderai bersusah payah menerima kenyataan yang terasa amat pahit untuk ia kecapi. Seminggu yang akan datang adalah pertandingan penting nya untuk bisa masuk ke tingkat nasional. Tapi apa, yang terjadi hari ini membuat kondisinya sangat mustahil untuk mengikuti pertandingan yang sudah sejak kecil ia impikan selama hidupnya hingga saat ini.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _...Yang ku minta hanya satu tolong jaga dia, jaga adik ku Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol beberapa kali menggeleng kepalanya, berusaha mengingat semua perkataan yang tak sengaja ia dengar di belakang rumah sakit. Ia yakin, nama itu dan sama persis milik si anak baru.

 _Apa mungkin...dia ?_

"Nak ? hei kau sudah pulang sayang ?" suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuat segala kesadaran nya kembali pada keadaan semula. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Aku sudah pulang"

Namun tatapan si wanita paruh baya itu nampak keheranan dengan tubuh Chanyeol sekarang, yah bagaimana tidak Chanyeol memakai baju latihan basket nya sekarang.

"Kemana seragam mu pergi Chanyeola ?"

"Aku pinjamkan ke teman, yasudah yah aku mau masuk ke dalam tubuh ku pegal-pegal"

"O-oh kalau begitu kau langsung pergi makan jangan lupa"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

...

Baekhyun mengendap-ngendap masuk lewat pintu belakang. Baju oversized yang sedang ia pakai pasti akan lebih membuat ibunya curiga. Sengaja ia pakai pintu belakang seperti penguntit hanya tak ingin ketahuan oleh sang ibu yang pasti sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah. Karena seharusnya jam normal seorang anak sekolah yang tak ikut kegiatan apapun disekolah nya sudah pasti akan kembali saat 3 jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar nya buru-buru, ia lekas mengganti semua baju nya. tak perduli harus mandi atau tidak yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan nya tengah ada di ujung tanduk.

Sementara itu sang ibu yang sudah menyerah menunggu anak nya di depan rumah memilih masuk sambil memijit kening nya yang terasa pusing bertubi-tubi.

"Anak itu, dimana dia sekarang"

Beliau berjalan ke arah telpon rumah, benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan untuk sepanjang harinya di sekolah sampai-sampai larut malam belum kembali pulang. Siapa tahu wali kelas nya mengetahui informasi tentang anak nya.

"Ah hallo saya ibu nya Baekhyun, apa anda wali kelas nya ?"

" _Anak anda kelas berapa nyoya ?"_

"Sepuluh...A?"

" _Ya benar saya wali kelas nya, ada perlu apa nyoya sampai menelpon saya seperti ini_?"

"Guru Kim apa anda mengetahui – "

"EOUMMA!" Baekhyun datang merebut gagang telpon yang ibu nya pegang sambil memeluk wanita itu erat.

Sebaliknya, tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi yang Baekhyun pikirkan sang ibu bahkan tak terkejut sama sekali dengan kedatangan nya yang padahal sama persis menganggetkan nya dengan muncul nya karakter hantu di banyak film-film horror.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN" bentak sang ibu akhirnya, Baekhyun hanya kembali pada posisi normal. Namun senyuman jahilnya sengaja tak dihilangkan.

"Kau dari mana tadi ? jelaskan"

"Aaaaku dari kamar, memang nya kemana lagi?"

"Bohong!"

 **GASP**

kecuali yang satu ini Baekhyun sudah menduga nya dari awal, ibunya pasti akan bertanya soal ini.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong ?"

"Byun Baekhyun, Ibu sudah mengecheck kamar mu 3 jam yang lalu dan kau belum ada disana. Jelaskan bagaimana caranya kau bisa pulang kerumah tanpa ibu ketahui ?"

"Aku pulang seperti biasa, hanya saja..."

"Pakai pintu belakang ?"

 _The power of wonder mom_ , Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak bisa mengelak. Berkali-kali ia berusaha ingin mengelak namun kekuatan batin sang ibu rasanya susah untuk ditipu.

"Jangan bilang kau pergi ke Time Zone lagi dan menghabiskan uang jajanmu untuk bermain pumpins ?"

"HE?" Baekhyun menganga dengan mulutnya yang super terbuka lebar, mungkin boleh saja sejak awal sang ibu hampir saja membongkar rahasianya. Dan Baekhyun akan menerimanya hari ini, tapi mendengar tuduhan sang ibu yang benar-benar salah semakin membuat Baekhyun memiliki kelonggaran yang luas. Selama ibu nya berpikiran seperti itu, beliau tidak akan mendengar bahwa sebenarnya dirinya baru saja bergabung dengan club basket seperti kakak nya.

"Benarkan ?"

"U-uh yah benar, ibu benar. Hehehe maaf"

"Baekhyunee, kau tahu permainan seperti itu bukan hal baik untuk dirimu. Ingat kondisi jantung mu harus selalu dalam kondisi yang stabil. Ibu tak ingin mendengar kau jatuh pingsan atau hal lain nya yang membuat jantung ibu sendiri pun tak bisa berdetak lagi"

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, ia mengangguk pasti untuk tak membuat wanita istimewa itu merasa khawatir lagi.

"Tapi syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat hari ini, kau sudah makan ?"

"Belum"

"Yah pantas saja kau habiskan uang mu untuk permain itu ckckck"

 _Maaf bu aku berbohong lagi...untuk kesekian kalinya_

Menunggu sang ibu yang sedang menghangatkan soup nya, Baekhyun perlahan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ada lemari kaca besar disana. Tempat foto sang kakak juga terpajang disana. Ibu sudah menyingkirkan foto-foto Kris yang sedang bermain basket entah kemana. Tapi ia menyembunyikan satu di buku diary nya.

Ia menatap begitu lekat, senyuman sang kakak yang sangat bersinar ketika memegang piala kebanggaan nya.

"Hi Hyung, apa kau juga sudah makan ?"

Waktu seperti berhenti di sekitaran nya, biasanya sang kakak yang selalu bertanya seperti itu. tapi sekarang tak ada lagi dan tak akan pernah ada lagi. Rasa perih masih ada menggantung di dalam benak nya. ingatan akan memori manis dengan sang kakak kembali membuat air mata nya jatuh.

"Kau harus makan juga Hyung.."

 _Hyung..._

Sang ibu yang hendak memanggil Baekhyun untuk segera makan berhenti ditengah langkah nya, lagi-lagi melihat Baekhyun menangis di depan foto almarhum kris membuat beliau berdiri terpaku sambil merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Kris adik mu benar-benar menyayangi mu nak_

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau seperti ini kepada anak-anak ku ?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya, setelah ia tersadar ketika mendapatkan sang ibu tengah termenung karena melihat nya lagi seperti ini, pasti membuat beliau juga teringat akan _Hyung_.

"Eoumma, aku lapar?" ucap Baekhyun ketika berada di hadapan sang ibu

"Uh ? uhh yasudah sana pergi ke meja makan"

"Ditemani yah ?"

"Mmmm manja"

"Kan anak ibu" senyum Baekhyun berkembang, satu-satu nya yang bisa mengobati kekosongan hati beliau.

...

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan duduk di ruang tengah sambil menyalakan tv dan menonton acara netflix tentang para zombie yang selalu tayang sebelum jam 9. Yang hanya ia ingin kan adalah istirahat. Baekhyun bukan murid sekolah biasa tanpa kegiatan apapun lagi. Sudah berlatih Basket seharian cukup menggerus tenaga nya sangat banyak. Ia merebahkan tubuh nya di ranjang tempat tidur. Kepalanya melirik ke samping tepat pada baju seragam itu bergantung di kursi berlajar nya.

 _Baju si jangkung itu_

Untung nya besok sekolah memakai baju yang berbeda, mungkin besok saja ia bisa mengembalikan nya...

 _Jangan lupa untuk mengembalikan nya dengan keadaan bersih, ingat itu_

"Ah sial, anak itu pakai request segala. Bagaimana aku bisa mencucinya, kalau ibu tahu aku pinjam seragam dari orang lain bisa rumit masalah nya"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi termenung, mungkin dengan itu ia bisa mendapatkan ide lain. Tapi yang ada dibenak nya adalah pertanyaan aneh. Rasa penasaran yang terus menghantuinya. Park Chanyeol, bukankah anak itu sejak awal sudah tak suka dengannya ? tapi kenapa dia begitu baik saat meminjamkan baju seragamnya. Atau hanya karena ia tak suka melihat pemandangan Sehun yang meminta ciuman padanya. Mungkin, tapi kalau itu rasanya tidak mungkin. Kalau tak ingin melihat yah tutup saja matanya, bereskan.

"Dia benar-benar aneh"

Dan kata terakhir itu menjadi penutup untuk malam di penghujung harinya.

...

Chanyeol tengah asik mengecek isi email nya, barang kali suzy sudah mengirim file ppt yang harus ia edit sekarang. Tapi nampak nya masih belum, hanya ada beberapa pesan dari para penggemar gila yang tak tahu malu sampai mengirimi nya email confess tak penting.

Ia kembali menutup _macbook_ nya, berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk duduk di tepian. Ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas meja ia ambil dengan menekan tombol unlock di samping nya dua pemberitahuan baru dari Line muncul. Ibu jarinya menggeser pada layar itu. Dilihat nya isi pesan dari Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengeryitkan kening nya, id Line nya memang jarang di ketahui banyak orang hanya anggota basket dan beberapa orang penting lain nya seperti orang tua dan guru. Tapi Sehun, anak ini jarang sekali mengirim PC bahkan untuk hal-hal penting lain nya ia memilih group sebagai penyalur informasi yang baik.

 **Sehun : Hari ini aku tak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan anak baru itu**

 **Sehun : hei kalau bukan kau yang mengagalkan rencana ku, tadi mungkin aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya**

 **Sehun : Tapi bukan karena itu saja aku mengirimu pesan ini, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun ku yah dia crush ku mulai sekarang. Jadi anggap saja hari ini aku memberikan mu kesempatan terakhir. Bye**

Chanyeol melemparkan langsung ponsel nya, ia mendorong tubuh nya ke tempat tidur dengan sedikit perasaan panas di tengah dadanya. Kehadiran anak baru itu muncul di club Basket kemarin semakin membuat Chanyeol tak enak hati.

Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu memang sejak awal sudah mengincar Baekhyun. Bahkan semua hal yang menurutnya cantik dan mulus dianggap milik nya. Yang paling Chanyeol tak suka adalah Sehun selalu menganggap dirinya saingan berat. Sehingga tak jarang sesuatu hal yang bahkan menurut Chanyeol tak penting Sehun selalu mewarning nya untuk jangan mendekati siapapun itu yang sedang digaetnya. Padahal minat juga tak ada. Dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya. Berteman dengan makhluk seperti itu sejak jaman smp membuat Chanyeol sedikit meng-ignored segala tingkah aneh nya.

Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, Sehun terlalu cepat suka pada semua orang. Ketika anak baru itu datang ke kelas dan mengenalkan diri Sehun langsung berbisik di samping telinga nya, namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi pendengaran nya.

Karena sosok seperti Byun Baekhyun seperti _de ja vu_ baginya. Banyak hal-hal yang tak terduga seolah-olah teringat oleh nya kembali.

Chanyeol menatap lekat langit-langit kamar nya, mengukir huruf hangul oleh imajinasi luar biasanya.

"Byun Baekhyun...kenapa namanya jadi familiar yah ?"

 **TBC**

 **Sehun : Hei ingat yah Baekhyun itu milik ku, jadi kau jangan macam-macam**

 _MASA BODO !_


End file.
